Lucky
by steffiegee
Summary: Tori sighed. It was hard being in love with one of your best friends. No, not Andre... No, not Beck… *Oneshot*


**Hola! I'm back! I honestly didn't think I would be uploading another story to this site. I'm more of an avid reader than an avid writer (as you will soon notice if you continue to read further).**

**Beware: It's laaaate (or eeeaarrrrlyy) and I'm sure there are grammar mistakes here. I don't have a beta (which is alright with me) so bear with me! If you find something major, let me know and I'll fix it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, but since Nickelodeon gave it the red light maybe I can buy it and produce more episodes? …Nope, I'm no comedic genius. Nowhere near close to Mr. Schneider. I also don't own "Lucky" by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat.**

**Enjoy!**

"_**Boy I hear you in my dreams,**__**I feel your whisper across the sea,**__**I keep you with me in my heart**_**, **_**You make it easier when life gets hard…"**_

Tori sat amongst her classmates, listening to her pearpod, chewing a stick of gum, waiting for class to begin. Sikowitz was nowhere to be found.

Odd? No, not really. It doesn't surprise Tori. 'He's probably too busy milking a coconut and lost track of time.' Tori thought.

"_**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend,**__**Lucky to have been where I have been,**__**Lucky to be coming home again,**__**Ooh ooh ooh…"**_

Tori sighed. It was hard being in love with one of your best friends.

No, not Andre...

No, not Beck…

…Robbie.

Yes, Tori Vega was in love with Robbie Shapiro.

Crazy? To her classmates and friends, probably. But to Tori, she just…was. Ever since he began showing more courage and standing up for himself, she began to feel a new respect for him; see him in a new light. When they decided to leave school and go to Nozu for lunch, Robbie offered to pay. Those butterflies in Tori's stomach erupted into a fluttery mess.

She still felt like a fluttery mess after leaving him at Nozu to fend for himself after he broke the dishes. She felt so bad for leaving him there but she felt that it was her chance to escape. She was scared of being alone with him long enough for him to figure out her secret.

Rejection. Everyone fears it. Especially Tori. She knew Robbie would reject her, acting all cute and stuttering, feeling flattered she was in love with him but couldn't return her feelings…

'_GAH! Stop thinking about that, Tori! Get over yourself!'_ Tori felt a blush rise in her cheeks as she realized she was arguing with herself. _'It's the first sign of craziness. Talking to yourself. But then again…I AM crazy…crazy for Robbie… GAH! Stop! Stop! Stop!'_

Tori resisted the urge to smack her head, in effort to rid herself of her little "friend" residing in her mind. Instead she turned to survey her fellow classmates.

Cat was aimlessly twirling a strand of red hair around her finger, humming a bubbly tune to herself, not a care in the world. _'Lucky girl.'_ Tori grumbled to herself.

Tori's eyes flickered past Andre's empty seat. Her best guy friend had been called home for a family emergency. Something about his grandma running around her neighborhood (as fast as an elderly woman can run), screaming something about monsters and peanut butter…

Tori chuckled to herself at that mental image. She glanced over at the Hollywood Art's hottest couple: Beck and Jade. Jade slouched in her seat far from her boyfriend, examining and cleaning her latest pair of scissors. Odd. Usually she'd be leaning against Beck… Oh. Beck was just getting over a sinus and throat infection, so he was constantly sneezing, blowing his nose and wiping his red-rimmed eyes.

'_Why did he even come to school?'_ Tori wondered. She couldn't help but admit her oher best guy friend was a looker. _'Even looking diseased, he's attractive. Too bad I'm already in love…with…'_

Her eyes swept towards the one person she didn't want to get caught staring at…Robbie. She felt a pang in her chest as she looked at him playing on his pearpad. Even while doing nothing, he sent butterflies racing through her stomach. Rex was left at home, claiming to have been infected with Beck's sickness…whatever. It doesn't matter. Tori believes he looks so much more attractive without his hand shoved up a puppet's ass.

Tori takes one earbud out and lets it hang. She can now hear the murmurs of the classroom. And she can hear Robbie. He's humming to himself, just like Cat…but something's different.

Her heart jumped to her throat as she realized he's humming the very same song she's listening to…

BANG!

Tori jumped out of her skin as the door opened and slammed against the wall. She felt a wild breeze rush past her. Sikowitz has effectively made his presence known.

"Good mornin' lit'le mutants! Hahahahaha!" [**AN: My favorite entrance Sikowitz has ever made.]**

His class stared blankly at him. He sighed, picked a coconut out of his messenger bag and jammed a straw into the already-drilled opening. Drinking the coconut's milk, he stared right back at his students.

"Well, now that I have your attention… Tori! Care to join me onstage?"

Tori put her pearpod away in her bag and made her way up onto the stage next to her crazy teacher.

"Alright Tori, who is your best guy friend?"

"Hmm. Probably Andre."

"Okay, well Andre isn't here. You need to pick someone to join you onstage. And just because I know your next answer will be Beck, you can't pick him either. He's sick and this won't help the scene I have planned."

"Uhm, okay? Then I pick Robbie."

Robbie stuffed his pearpad into his own bag and made his way up onstage next to Tori. Their eyes met for the briefest second and Tori could have sworn she saw something flash in his eyes. He looked away too quickly before she could decipher the emotion blatantly put on display.

"You two are going to help me with the lesson today." Sikowitz turned to address the rest of the students. "Alright class. For today's lesson, we will be learning the difficulties of romantic scenes. Yes, Ethan?" The normally quiet Ethan lowered his hand.

"How exactly could a romantic scene be difficult? It's all fake and proclaiming a fake love can't be that hard, right?"

"Well, maybe, if you were performing the scene with a stranger. But what would happen if you performed the scene with someone you knew? God forbid it be a family member, but let's say a friend of yours is playing your romantic interest in a play, television show, movie, yadda yadda, you get the gist. Performing a romantic scene with a friend would make the scene more awkward, for some people anyway. As professionals, you need to be able to overcome this mind block and move on with the scene.

"Now I'm not saying 'go make out with all your best friends for practice,' but you need to be taught how to professionally handle a situation similar to what I have just described. Tori and Robbie here have volunteered to demonstrate."

Tor almost choked on her gum, effectively making her eyes water. Robbie stood there, frozen as a statue, staring as if Sikowitz had grown three heads.

'_Volunteer? Demonstrate? We did NOT volunteer! And what exactly he having up demonstrate?'_

"…Well? Get on with it! Perform the scene! You two are best friends playing lovers, lovers who are proclaiming their irrevocable love for each other! ACTION!"

Tori and Robbie looked at one another. Robbie started in on the scene, grabbing Tori's hand. She stared at their conjoined hands, gasping at the electric feeling running from her hand to her chest. She looked back up to Robbie to see her own wide-eyed expression mirrored on his face.

'_Did he just feel what I felt? Did he feel the electricity? Maybe it was just static electricity. Maybe…wait. There's that look in his eyes again.' _

Tori stared right back into his brown orbs. She knew she recognized that look in his eyes. Beck was like her brother and she can read him as easily as she can read her own sister. It was the same look Beck gave Jade when she would catch the couple having a private staring contest. Love was reflected in both their eyes. (Yes, even in Jade's.)

She focused back on Robbie and noticed his face was significantly closer than it was before she spaced out. Something behind her naval lurched when she realized what was about to happen.

Involuntarily, she leaned forward and captured his lips with her own. It started off as a chaste kiss. They were in front of their peers, for Pete's sake! But Tori felt her hormones take off and began to deepen the kiss. Robbie, to her happy surprise, responded with just as much passion. Pretty soon they were pressed against each other, hands wandering and groping, letting off pent up passionate emotions for each other…in front of the entire class. Things were about to take a step up to 'hot and heavy' when…

*AHEM!*

Tori and Robbie sprung apart, but still held onto each other for support. Both were grinning at each other, foreheads resting together and dizzy from their brief public display of affection. They turned toward their teacher, who was looking on in shock.

"Well…that's one way of confessing love for one another. The silent way. Wasn't expecting _that_ to happen." Sikowitz muttered the last part to himself.

Tori felt her heart was going to burst with how fast it was beating. She and Robbie chuckled, blushes rising simultaneously on their cheeks.

*_RING ring RING ring RIIINNNGG*_

They clutched each other's hand as they made their way out of the classroom and toward their lockers. Passing by Tori's locker first, she attempted to let go of Robbie's hand so she could exchange her books in her locker. Robbie wouldn't have anything of the sort. His grip tightened on her hand as his other hand went to her waist and pressed her up against her locker. He kissed her as deeply as he had done in class. Tori pressed herself harder against him, locking her arms around his neck and burying her hands in his curly locks. Not giving a care that their classmates and friends were staring at the couple in shock, they continued to show their affection for each other before oxygen became necessary.

"Whoa, Mr. Shapiro. Where's this newfound boldness coming from?" Tori murmured quietly, chest heaving with her heavy breaths. He was just as breathless, but not enough to smile brilliantly at her.

"It's always been there, but too afraid to be acted upon. I've always been afraid of rejection and didn't think you felt the same way. Judging by your reaction on stage, you feel the same way I feel about you. I love you, Tori. I have for the longest time."

A speechless Tori couldn't do anything but kiss him like she did before. She pulled apart from him before he could fully respond.

"I love you, too. I was the same way, afraid of rejection. I didn't think you had any interest in me. You always seemed to be crushing on Cat." Tori looked down, not wanting to meet his eyes.

"Well, I'm not going to lie. I _was_ crushing on her…" Tori's eyes snapped back up to his. "…but it was forced. I had focused my feelings toward someone else because I felt I would never get the chance to hold you and kiss you like I have just done. Now that I know you feel the same, I don't have to hide my feelings any longer."

Tori chuckled. "No, you definitely don't." She flashed her pearly white smile to him, which he gladly returned. After throwing their books into their lockers, they began their slow trek out to the Asphalt Café for lunch, straggling behind their now uninterested classmates. "Well, today is Friday. What are you doing this weekend?" Her heart fluttered at the sly, mischievous look he gave her.

"I was planning on spending it with my girlfriend, if she's up for it." Robbie suggestively waggled his eyebrows.

"Oh reeeally? And what were you two planning on doing?" Tori giggled.

"I was thinking of treating her to a wonderful dinner, prepared by yours truly. Maybe take her for a nice long walk along the beach. Of course, I'd make her wear that 'itsy-bitsy, teenie-weenie, yellow polka dot bikini.'" Robbie winked at her, lightly slapping her ass. Tori was beginning to like this newly emboldened Robbie. He doesn't have to hold back anymore, now that his long kept secret is happily out in the open.

"Wow, Robbie. I can't believe how lucky I am to be in love with my best friend."

"I feel exactly the same way, love." Robbie picked her up and swung her around in a tight hug. He set her back down and lovingly placed a kiss on her waiting lips.

The two grasped each other's hands and continued on their way out to the Asphalt Café. It wasn't until they got their food from the grub truck and sat at their table with their bewildered friends that Robbie made an interesting discovery.

"…I don't remember chewing gum during class…"

**Wow! It's 3:20am. I'm tired and I have an 8am class…damn. Oh well. This plot bunny would NOT leave my head when I was listening to "Lucky" earlier. I know, it kind of sucks. Or really sucks. Whichever. Haha. I hope you all enjoyed it! If not, I'll go cry myself to sleep. Okay maybe I won't, but it doesn't matter. As long as I can entertain in anyway possible, I'm happy!**

**And I'm obviously so sleep deprived that I'm ranting. I must go to bed now. **

**If your reading this far, it must mean you made it all the way through the story and my lame-ass, sleep deprived rant. So tell me what you think! Like it, love it, hate it… whichever. Review please! Reviews help me sleep! When I get sleep, I get more plot bunnies! When I get more plot bunnies, I'll pump out more stories! And… I'm shutting up now. Good night all! :D**

**~SG**


End file.
